Usually, the permeability of a high-permeability reservoir is 500 md or higher. For high-permeability reservoirs, owing to the high permeability, the liquid phase and solid granules in the drilling fluid can enter into the voids and pore throats of the reservoirs more easily, resulting in severely decreased permeability; in addition, also owing to the high permeability, the drilling fluid will infiltrate into the reservoir more deeply, causing damages such as clay swelling, dispersed migration, and water blocking, etc., in a greater scope and seriously impact on the output of oil and gas wells. Such reservoir damages have aroused high concern in the petroleum industry at domestic and overseas. Both domestic and overseas have conducted a long-term research on reservoir protective drilling fluid techniques, a shielding temporary plugging technique for reservoir protection and drilling fluid systems based on that technique were developed, and in the subsequent steps, fractal geometry-based temporary plugging technique, D90 ideal temporary plugging technique, broad-spectrum temporary plugging technique, and associated drilling fluid systems were developed. However, existing drilling fluids can't attain a satisfactory protective effect for high-permeability or super-high-permeability reservoirs. The main reason for the poor protection effect lies in that all of the above-mentioned reservoir protection techniques require the rigid granules of temporary plugging agent to enter into the interior of the pores and plug the pores by bridging. To attain a good shielding temporary plugging effect, the dimensions of the bridging granules must match the pore diameter appropriately. Therefore, ascertaining the pore diameter distribute characteristic of the reservoir accurately is prerequisite and crucial to successful implementation of the existing temporary plugging techniques. However, owing to the heterogeneous characteristic of reservoirs, it is difficult to accurately master the characteristics of reservoir pores; consequently, the temporary plugging effect is often unsatisfactory, and the temporary plugging success ratio is very low. Moreover, even if the temporary plugging material attains a good temporary plugging effect for the reservoir, the temporary plugging layer will block the oil and gas flow from entering into the well bore in the time of blocking the drilling fluid from entering into the reservoir. Consequently, plug removal work is required after the drilling is completed, resulting in increased operation cost. Hence, there is an urgent need for developing an innovative water-based drilling fluid, which is suitable for high-permeability reservoirs, and has strong plugging capability, and can flow back easily, to overcome the drawbacks of the existing reservoir protective drilling fluid techniques.